New Sunnydale Chronicle 2038 Edition 1
by Alister J Cooling
Summary: Magazine Articles from some of the members of the BuffyAngel world from the year 2038


**New Sunnydale Chronicle**

For years now, Senator Willow Rosenberg has been one of the most powerful and influential Wicca to control the Watchers Council, run for Senate, help wipe out the last vestiges of Demonic activity in this dimension and win the first ever Nobel Prize for Services to The Dimension. Reading her resume it's a wonder she has any time for anything but with the forthcoming release of her self-penned autobiography, "Lifestyles of the _Witch _and famous", the New Sunnydale Chronicle caught up with Rosenberg, 57, to see how life has changed for the woman.

**New Sunnydale Chronicle**: Willow, you have just finished writing your Autobiography, was it difficult to express the events you were in on?

**Willow Rosenberg**: As you know, up until 9 Years ago the Demon world was classified to the general populace, ironically it wasn't until we rid this dimension of the threat that we were allowed to discuss it in public, so to be able to describe what happened during the 35 years I was on the front line was quite difficult.

**NSC**: Yes, and is there truth to the rumour that before you had it mass published, a copy had to be sent to President Harris for his personal approval.

**WR**: Haha, yes. The President and I go way back. In fact it's a little comment from me that set him on his path to the Presidency. There are some sensitive pieces of information within the book, but there was no need to send a copy, I did it out of courtesy as a lot of it regards him.

**NSC**: Ahh yes, in fact he was part of group known as 'The Scoobies' wasn't he?

**WR**: I forgot we referred to ourselves as that until writing the book, Ha. Yes, 'The Scoobies', something Rupert Giles often had great affection for in the later stages, comprised of myself, President Harris, Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers. That was the core group, but along the way we had others join and leave. Looking back it really was a fun time for us all.

**NSC**: You mention two of your other partners in that, Buffy Summers and Rupert, though the book said you always referred to him as Giles, how well were you all connected.

**WR**: A funny story actually, I'm sure the President won't have a problem with me telling you. During our fourth year as the team, we had a particularly difficult adversary to beat. For that, my magical prowess was called upon, with Giles and we had to perform a spell that basically needed the four of us to spiritually join to defeat Adam the adversary. Obviously we succeeded but not without some personal ramifications. After we had finished we all went back to Buffy's house and planned to stay up and watch movies, however the spell had other plans. An entity known as the First Slayer had somehow awoken in the subconscious of Buffy during the spell and mystically invaded each of our dreams, almost killing us. Sure we laugh about it now, in fact, President Xander Harris used it in his speech to the I.A. Insomnia Association during his run for President. Not sure if that helped anyone get to sleep that night, but they loved it at the time.

**NSC**: You keep mentioning Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles, how badly did their deaths affect you.

**WR**: Well its been nearly ten years since the banishment Spell was performed by Giles and we all knew the risks, but to lose three of our closest friends in that time was really a blow. They died in the service of this country, of this planet and we must never forget that sacrifice.

**NSC**: The third person you are referring to is, of course, the Vampire, Angel. What was your relationship with him like, after all he was one of the entities that you and your friends were trying to rid us of.

**WR**: No, not at all. Angel, bar one or two short periods, was an ally with us. It was his idea to do the Banishment Spell he found in the Book of Hell. He was aware that any being with even a small Demon essence within would be transported to the Banished Dimension, but he knew that it was a sacrifice he needed to make in order to save the world. We didn't know at the time that the Army of Slayers would be taken too and obviously Buffy, but I'm sure, if any group of people can survive it's them.

**NSC**: We should note that although they were classified as deceased 5 years ago, Willow Rosenberg has been looking for them in the many dimensions. Willow, do you think that is a wise thing to do.

**WR**: I suppose there are some risks to the world, and if any do present themselves I will immediately stop looking, but this group saved mankind for decades, the least we can do is try to find them and bring them back. But after 10 years, I must confess, we are not hopeful of ever finding them as we aren't even sure that they really are still alive.

**NSC**: Back to your run for Senate, you used the 'Wicca That Won'ta' campaign that was quite effective, oddly enough, in the central states of the US, commonly known as the Bible Belt. What did it feel like to have that support?

**WR**: Well, I'll tell you what surprised me, that these states tried to make their own Governors and Senators follow my lead, even though I'm an out Lesbian Jewish Wicca. Not normally the most tolerant of my specific lifestyle choice, whenever I did State visits I expected some minor disaster or another, but I always received a happy welcome. 'Wicca That Won'ta' wasn't about whom I was, it was about how as a person and as a people we wouldn't take what the men in power had to say as Gospel. I think the people got behind that in a big way.

**NSC**: Well The President Harris got behind it in a big way, its even suggested that was what got him in office. Do you ever think that you would run?

**WR**: Haha, well never say never, but President Harris still has 5 more Years in the Oval Office.

**NSC**: You seem confident he'll win the next election.

**WR**: Lets just say, I'm confident in his abilities.

'**Lifestyles of the _Witch _and Famous'** is released to all major bookstores on 17th of November priced **$25.99**, where you can read more about her time in the 'Scoobies', her time as The leader of the now disbanded Watchers Council and her rise to political power.

**Next Edition of New Sunnydale Chronicle**

"The Break of Dawn"

A no holds barred interview with the sister gone Bad, Dawn Summers as she talks about her time in Jail, the betrayal of her sister and friends and the future for the would be renegade in the Daily Chronicle's Catch Up with The Scoobies.

By

**Alister Jack Cooling**


End file.
